The Endless Devotion
by crystallynn
Summary: Erik thought life had no meaning after Christine left, but Demetrius changed all that. Now a vampire Erik takes a look at life a whole new way. Full summary in side please read!
1. Chapter 1: A Life Not Worth Living

**Summary: Erik thought life had no meaning after Christine left, but Demetrius changed all that. Now a vampire Erik takes a look at life a whole new way. But what happens when the little beautiful girl he met before turning in an immortal shows up all grown up? A new love blossoms, but this is not the vampire way. If one bretrayes the Vampire law...one must pay the price. **

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Life Not Worth Living**

I drained the bottle in front of me and called the waitress to bring me another bottle of brandy. She came and set in front of me as well as setting a small glass down, I smacked the glass away from me causing the girl to flinch.

"I told you the first time I don't need it!" I growled at her. Her eyes were wide and she nodded, she lingered in her spot for a few seconds before leaving. Every time she would serve me she would stay longer then she needed to, she would stay the extra three seconds to try and see the rest of my face.

I placed the bottle on my lips and began to drink. The taste lingered on my tongue and finally it went down. It burned my throat and I shut my eyes to ignore the taste.

"Christine," I murmured. I gave her all, the gift of song, fame, _my love_! All I expected from her was to love me back; one small thing and she couldn't do it. Yes she kissed me, but it was all out of pity and to save her love.

"Why," I asked myself over and over hoping the answer would be at the bottom of the bottle. But no, no answer I thought as I pushed aside the new empty bottle. Why am I cursed with this face? Why was I even born? Why could I not be a handsome man, a handsome, talented man who has a beautiful caring wife who will always love me forever?

Too many questions and they all keep stabbing my mind like knives. Another drink is what I need right now. And a young, innocent girl is what I'll have later.

I ordered my drink and the same waitress came, she was not unattractive, just utterly annoying when she stares at me. I took the drink and drained it all the time with her watching me. When the base of the bottle hit the table I stood and she immediately took a step back. I looked at her up and down my face still in the shadows; she frowns with such confusion I chuckle.

I toss her three francs and she takes them with glee and runs off. I stand, placed my scarf around my face, the fedora over my head and left the bar.

I head toward a small building only ten blocks from where I was. _The whore house_ is what everyone calls it.

I made my way in my scarf tight around my face. Young girls with excellent skill in the bedroom stare at me in sudden arousal. But an experienced woman is not what I need now. What I need is someone innocent, I need someone like Christine.

I headed toward a small desk where behind it a big busted woman sat. Her flowing red hair was messy around her. Her clothes were purposely torn to show off the delicate skin of her shoulders and thighs.

"What you need love?" She asks. Her accent was strong as she stared at me with a slight frown.

I explained to her what I needed. An innocent girl who will do as I command, _just like Christine_. Someone with flowing brown locks that go wild around, _like Christine_. Someone with big chocolate eyes that pull you in, _just like my Christine_.

The woman stares at me a while longer before she suddenly grins.

"I have exactly what you want," and with a snap of her fingers four young looking girls come rushing out from behind a red velvet curtain and quickly line up before me.

My eyes hurry to the first young woman in line. Her hair, curly locks all around, but it held a hint of red. _She is not for me_. The second possessed Christine's hair except her eyes were green. The third I would have picked, if only she were not experienced. Finally the fourth, hair, brown long locks, her eyes, big chocolate eyes, her skin, a milky white.

I turn to the mistress of _the whore house_.

"Is she innocent?" I ask silently.

"Indeed Monsieur," she responds.

I turn back to the young whore, I lightly touch her face, and she gently flinches. _Oh yes, innocent_. I grin as I take hold of her wrist and pull her forward.

"She will do," I say immediately. The woman nodded and led me and the small girl behind me to a room. The thoughts within my head, some were anxious to what great desires I shall receive. Some were shouting at me to turn back now and don't risk getting caught. But my anxious thoughts got the better half.

We reached our destination, a small room yet I did not mind. A bed big enough for two, wine glasses, a full bottle of red wine right next to them. Candles were lit all around lighting the whole room giving it an exotic atmosphere, I nodded to the mistress and she left with no worry. It was then I walk to each candle and blew out the fire around us leaving only one for me too see my new surroundings. I take off my hat then turned to the girl and studied her, her body is small and I suddenly began to wonder.

"How old are you?" I ask her. She blinks and takes a breath.

"Sixteen monsieur," she replies silently looking away. I grin at her nervousness and grasp her chin with slight firmness. I lift her face and gently tilt it to one side, it is then I lower my head to her neck and lay light kisses around her throat.

She lets out a small whimper as I suck on the sweet skin. Oh how good it was to taste such sweet flesh, but it would be nothing compared to Christine's I know for a fact her flesh would taste just like heaven. But this young whore would just have to do.

My eyes were closed shut as I imagined Christine's neck I was kissing; it worked if the girl had not spoken.

"You wish to do this standing?"

Naïve child I thought undoubtedly. I lightly growled as I pulled her toward a chair, I sat on it and pulled her on top. She sat on my lap, her chest heaving up and down as I begin to gently rub her thighs. My hands made their way to her face and I pulled her toward my lips. I closed my eyes as her tongue tangled with mine. This child kissed nothing like Christine, but I had to ignore it. I placed Christine right back in my mind.

"Christine," I murmured lustfully. The girl stilled on top of me.

"That is not my name,"

"It is for tonight!" I shouted. The girl flinched at my sudden impatient attitude, I tore the corset off and palmed her small breast and she gasped at the rough touch.

I pull her forward again and rubbed myself against her hint of wetness.

"Oh Christine," I murmured. The girl stilled again. I sighed and grabbed her chin forcing her mouth on mine. The girl squeaked and her small hands went to my chest. She had not meant to do this small action I knew that much. It was her job to act as if she was enjoying this; I guess you can call it pleasure. I feel her relax on top of me and I couldn't help but feel a hint of triumph within me.

My hands traveled all over her, in places I have only dreamt of touching. They traveled and traveled till they landed on her thighs, they caressed in a way I have never caressed. But as my caresses lingered around the soft fabric that covered her thighs her hands did actions of their own, actions she and I will regret. Her hands traveled to my face, slowly caressing my chin and in one swift movement, her hand slipped under my scarf and tore it away. I froze, I couldn't move. What was happening? I felt her move away and I felt her round eyes settle on my face. Her gasp sounded like a choke and she quickly jumped off landing on the floor. Her screams reached my ears and I stood in sudden anger. _How dare her!_

The girl screamed and begged for help, all I did was growl and reach for her. She tried her best to get away but I grabbed her, firmly wrapping my long fingers around her thin arms. She cried out in pain and begged me not to harm her.

"You stupid child! Why? Why?!" I demanded shaking her. The girl was mortified and I suddenly found myself pulling my hand back as if to slap her. If the door had not opened I probably would have harmed her. A rather large man and the woman in charge studied the sight before them, and once their eyes settled on my face the woman screamed and took several steps back. The large man stood there in shock.

The crying girl ran out of the room out of site, my eyes followed her form until she disappeared. But now my eyes were settled on the large form in front of me. He made his way to me and grabbed my shoulders. I quickly pushed him away only to receive a right hook. I was confused to why I wasn't fighting back.

_Is it not obvious?_

It was the several bottles I had before, I can't be intoxicated! How could I be? Time flew by fast as I found myself being thrown out by the large man, he kicked hard on my back making me hiss and I flew out onto the cold snow. He threw my hat and scarf in front of me and it confused me how I wasn't rushing to it to hide the deformation that was out for the world to see.

"Stay out!" He shouted in French and slammed the door.

I didn't move. I laid there in the snow, my overcoat covered with the pieces of ice. My hair was out of place, my hat and scarf was out of arms length. What was there to do? Sit here and take in the screams.

I crawled to the brick wall and leaned against it, breathing in and out listening to the fast beating of my heart. The alcohol ran through taking on many effects causing me to become dizzy. I placed my hand on my head, I felt heat and I sighed. _Maybe I'll die here,_ I thought to myself as I let out a breath. I reached for my hat and scarf and as soon as I had them I quickly placed them on.

"A life not worth living," I thought aloud.

* * *

**Hello everyone, yes yes a new Fic, can you blame me and my creative brain? lol... Umm people please... I have this problem I tend to mispell words that sound the same but have different meanings, I was wondering...If you decide to leave a review...please tell me the words so I can work on them? Thanks a million! If I recieves some reviews I might update...not sure though...this is a maybe story...so yes...**

**kk Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	2. Chapter 2: The Small Beautiful Child

**Chapter 2: The Small Beautiful Child**

The day could not get much worse. I have never felt more alone, I been alone all my life and thought I would feel no more of it. But no, the feeling was there and worse then ever. It was the feeling of always wanting to cry or scream or cut myself or maybe just all three. The feeling of being alone was unbearable and I thought I might go mad with the feeling that was tearing at me inch by inch!

"Excuse me Monsieur, why the long face?" said the small stunning child like voice. I pulled my hat more over my face, wrapped the scarf more tightly around my deformity. Before me stood a small girl no older then six years of age I should say. I should pay no attention to her, but as I glanced up I sat there on the hoary ground in the small alley silent, I met the most beautiful dark eyes I have ever seen.

They were almond shaped eyes to match her oval shaped face. Her skin was light; her white hat covered very little of the thick hair that was black as ink and gave thick locks. It made her face stand out for all to see how beautiful she was. Her small lips were pink along with the rosy red cheeks. All about this small form in front of me was beautiful, but it was her eyes. They were dark, hiding the bright light that shined within her, but I see it – and it was the most beautiful part about her.

It was as if she were an angel, no, not an angel. I have had enough of angel's in my revolting life. She was just a small beautiful child in a white dress with a blue cloak surrounding her keeping her warm.

"Monsieur?" she asked captivating my attention again.

"No particular reason," I said grimly, glancing away from her beauty. I hoped the girl would just sigh and move along but all she did was stay in her spot looking perplexed.

"Well there has to be some reason. It's not everyday you see a man laying in the street looking completely miserable." She said taking a step forward. All I did was grin and move away from her.

"I suppose you do not get out much do you?" I asked moving my head back against the wall and closing my eyes. The girl then laughed, the laugh was sweet bringing me an unfamiliar feeling. The feeling was warm.

"No I do not, maybe I should though." She said suddenly curling two of her fingers in her hair. I glanced back up into her dark eyes.

"You should, just not this part of Paris." I said to her causing her to frown.

"Why? What's in this side of Paris?" She asked her voice taking on a tone of complete curiosity. I glanced at the snow-white ground pulling my hat more down.

"People, people like me," I bowed my head desperately hoping she would understand.

"Well then I should visit this part more often," she said gleefully. _I guess not,_ I thought as I sat straight in confusion.

"What?" I asked in skepticism. The girl stopped smiling.

"Well are people like you not good?" she asked with a frown.

"No," I said sternly. This child may be beautiful but she is senseless, then again she is only a child. "People like me are not good; you should stay away from them."

"So there _is_ a reason why you are unhappy, you hate the fact that you are not a good person!" she said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but chuckle, which is part of the reason; I thought thinking about what lay behind the scarf.

"Do you enjoy annoying me?" I asked suddenly. The girl grinned.

"Is annoying you not helping?" She asked her eyes becoming even more innocent.

"No it's not," I said simply glancing away. "Do you even know the meaning of the word annoying?" I asked looking back up at her. She then fully smiles.

"It is what my mother says I am everyday."

And just like that I erupted into laughter. I felt the full smile on my face, and I was stunned by how it felt. I heard the sound of my laughter for the first time and it was pleasant, I wanted more of it. The feeling of just laughing at a small statement made me different and I didn't want that feeling to end. But it did.

My laughing decreased as the thought occurred. Where _was_ her mother?

"Why are you not with your family?" I asked curiosity clearly in my tone. The girl lifted her brow when I asked the question then looked around.

"I don't see her," she said plainly. "I believe she is still at the bakery." She says settling her gaze back on me. I felt myself stand on my feet in concern.

"That's five blocks away," I said towering over her. I watched as the girl glanced up, she was much smaller then I thought. All she did was nod.

"Yes I suppose so," she says.

"Do you know how worried she must be?" I asked a little rougher then intended. The girl stood in place and glanced down.

"She said to wait outside of the bakery so she can do business with the baker man," she said.

I stood silent in thought. Something was telling me the business was not buying pastries.

"Why didn't you stay?" I asked kneeling on one knee. She glanced up at me.

"I saw you walking, you looked unhappy and I wanted to know what was wrong."

"So you followed me, for five blocks you followed me to a – inappropriate place?" I asked with a frown and a bit of disbelief. She only nodded. "You don't even know me; I could be a very bad man you know."

"It didn't seem like it," she says slowly.

"And you didn't even bother to think twice when I was thrown out?" I asked. The girl shook her head.

A strong wind came almost knocking off my hat; I quickly stood and placed it more securely on. I then sighed and looked at the child before me.

"We have to get you back to your mother, busy or not she is your mother and needs to look after you." I said firmly. The girl frowned.

"Will you walk with me?" she asked holding out her small white gloved hand. I glanced down at it. Compared to mine her hand was the size of my palm. I hesitated, not sure if this was a wise decision. _Of course its not! You're intoxicated remember? You could hurt her or worse! _But I was always able to hold my liquor, this child needs to get to her mother, she could be harmed along the way and I would never forgive myself if that happened. I made my decision.

I gently took her small hand in mine. But right when I turned the corner of the small ally a woman bumped into me.

"Mother!" the girl yelped with delight. The woman in front of me looked nothing alike the girl beside me. Her hair was a dirty blond, she had bags under blue eyes and her skin was pale. She then yanked the small beautiful child away from me.

"How dare you Monsieur! Lynette where were you? I told you to stay outside the bakery while I did business!" Her voice was to my ears irritating; this woman possessed nothing of the small beauty known as Lynette. I began to wonder if they were even related.

"You! You stink of whores! What were you doing with my daughter?" The woman asked with gritted teeth.

"You're sure she's your daughter?" I asked with coldness.

"Why you…" She raised her hand to slap me but as quick as it swung it stopped just as fast. I gripped her wrist tightly and glared.

"Mother or not, she is your responsibility. Continue watching her the way you are she'll wander off and end up being violated by a monster like me!" My voice took on fool flight and the woman snatched her hand away and gripped on to Lynette's arm, she screeched in pain.

"You're lucky monsieur I do not turn you in to the police!" she said before turning and rushing off dragging Lynette along with her. Lynette quickly glanced behind at me and stared into my eyes.

I mesmerized that look, that look of innocence, a look of saying she'll miss me. I'll treasure the look forever.

Lynette finally disappeared from my view and I was alone again.

* * *

**Hi all! Thank you GerrysJackie, I understand completely what you mean and I thank you again...I hope everyone's Christmas was awsome, and I hope your New Years will go terrific as well!**

**Please Review and I shall update!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	3. Chapter 3: Demetrius Beluin

**Chapter 3: Demetrius Beluin**

I would soon arrive at my destination and finally I'll be able to rest. The cemetery is not far, only two more blocks. Two more blocks and I'll be where I deserve to be.I pulled my coat more around me, the wind was much harsher then before and it was stinging the only part of my face that was bare.

"Lynette," I whispered to myself. Those beautiful dark eyes will forever be remembered, along with her black as ink, thick curly hair, along with those pink lips and rosy red cheeks. "I'll always remember you."

The beautiful little girl Lynette has showed me what most people deny me. She has showed me kindness; she has showed me the real beauty within. Lynette was deep within my mind, was she alright? Will she be alright? I suddenly chuckle. How amazing it was that one little girl can show so much compassion to a complete stranger.

"_I could be a very bad man you know."_

"_It didn't seem like it,"_

Her words were sweet I recall. She'll grow up to become a beautiful woman, and make some man the happiest man alive. I could only hope that she would keep that silly sense of humor, that she would keep that kindness which makes all warm in the heart.

I only hope she remains safe and unharmed.

I glanced up squinting and found myself entering the cemetery; I walked and walked till I reached the end of the road. I walked to the Daae tomb. Unsure of how to act I just sat silently on the cold steps and remembered, remembered how everything once was, how everything was perfect for me and my Christine.

I sat staring at the ground, and that was when I realized that the wind had died down, but cold breeze was still about. But just like that, it stopped. No sound, no breeze, no nothing.

"Was it all really perfect?"

I sprung from the steps and focused on the man in front of me. He held a sly smirk as he took a step forward. That one step woke something up inside me and I quickly took a step back.

"Don't be afraid, I just wish to know…was it all really perfect?" He asked again. I took a better look at him; he had brown hair slicked back. He has green eyes going along with a deathly pale face. He wore a dark green coat, brown vest, black trousers, and yet he possessed no cloak to block the coldness. _He looked like a filthy rich man_, I thought.

"Yes well, I may look like a filthy rich man but does that mean I am really like all the others? You know the ones that don't give a damn about anyone?"

My eyes widen as my thoughts were spoken aloud by someone else besides me.

"Now answer my question Erik, was it or was it not perfect?" He asked again.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the stranger.

"Oh for goodness sakes just answer my question!" He said irritated.

"No!" I answered shouting. I suddenly fell silent, did I really just state that I was not happy with my Christine in the beginning? _How could I say that?_

"Because it's true Erik,"

"Enough! How do you know me?" I asked my hands clenched. He then chuckled.

"Now this is the right time for an introduction, Erik my name is Demetrius Beluin." He said bowing with delight. All I did was stare at him; one name doesn't tell me a thing.

I told myself to walk away but my feet would not move. I then suddenly could not think.

"Can you tell me when a perfect time in your life was?" The man who claims to be Demetrius Beluin asked. I slowly shook my head as I felt my eyes slightly close. "You shake your head because there was no perfect time for you, not once in your life." He states.

My heart began to beat and I can barley see the look in Demetrius' eyes. My hand rushes to my head and I feel myself fall to my knees. A thousand memories that I tried to forget all came flooding back. The beating my mother gave me, the laughter the crowd made at the freak show, the scream Christine made when she saw my face… the screams the people made when the love of my life ripped my mask off for all to see.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder; I glance up into deep green eyes.

"What if I can make everyday a perfect day for you Erik?" He asks. I frowned at his words.

"You wish to forget these memories, don't you?" He asks. I felt myself begin to breathe heavily. Then suddenly nod. "Do you wish to have it all? To be wanted?"

He stood on one knee, his hand on my shoulder, and patiently waited for my answer.

I wanted nothing more but to push this man away and flee, but I began to wonder.

To have it all? To be wanted? These things couldn't possibly happen. Or could it? Why would he offer if it was impossible? Why am I even thinking about it? I am a monster, the monster to never fall in love. It is just like in the stories. A beautiful woman gets kidnapped by the evil monster. It is then the handsome prince comes and rescues her and destroys the monster.

Raoul fit the part of the handsome prince, the only thing he didn't do was finish me off.

Was it really what I wanted? To waist my life and be nothing but a beast? No.

I do want it all; I do want to be sought…

"Yes…" I heard myself say.

The man grinned.

"Take another walk around Paris Erik; take a walk around what will become past. I'll be waiting…"

I heard no more, and as I glanced up I saw no more. Demetrius was gone.

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**you have to forgive me for not updating in a long A$$ time! There is just so much drama going on and...its driving me crazy and I am having writer's block like the plague! I'll try and update sooner!**

**Please! Pretty pretty pretty pretty please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk Around History

**Hi all! Sorry for such a long wait! Just so you know I will be writing until chapter nine...then you must wait again... :( sorry...it is just this new pattern I am trying to do to try and organize my stories...**

**I am adding two new chapters, they are not as long as I would have liked also they may have some mispelled or bad grammar so please bear with me...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Walk Around History**

How long have I been walking is unknown, to me it seems like days, but in fact it may have only been a few hours.

Why have I gone walking around Paris in shadows? Why have I obeyed Demetrius and looked back at what will soon become past?

What did that even mean?

His words, I understood them but did not. Was that even possible? Yes, I want it all, for once I want to be loved, and for once I want to be wanted. To be yearned for.

Could he truly give me all that I want? Unfortunately I believed him. I believed it so much I wanted nothing more but to run back to the cemetery.

I shook my baffled thoughts away as I came across the ally where I met little Lynette. The small beautiful child is what I named her. The small, beautiful child whose first words were words of concern. The small, beautiful child who had a smile that will never fail to bring warmth. The small, beautiful child that made me laugh. The small, beautiful child I will never forget.

I walked on.

I walked past the whore house, the whore house I was thrown out of. I walked past the bar, the bar I had drank in all by myself in shadows. I suddenly found myself somewhere familiar. Some would say familiarity is a great thing, it brings good feelings. Yet that was not the familiarity I wished for. The one I had, the one that burned me, I wanted to destroy it.

I placed my fedora more secure over my head; I moved my scarf more on my face and made my way toward The Opera Populair.

The silly chattering of rich folks reached my ears. How glad they were that The Phantom of the Opera was now gone, banished from the nearly ruined house of beauty and music. I shook my head and moved past them in the darkness.

At times I found myself glancing up to see if a face I knew was around, yet I would just sigh and continue in disappointment. Christine was gone.

I was now in a dark secluded area, I could hardly hear the voices of the rich. I searched for the small opening Mme. Giry led me to when I was little to escape from the freak show. The dirty colorful glass caught my attention and I sighed as I made my way toward it. Thankfully it has not been disturbed by others, I thought as I slowly slid through. I climbed in easily without making any noise. All that could be heard was the dripping of water somewhere. I jumped from the ledge and landed on my feet with a slight grunt. I turned and gently closed the window. A slight gust of wind came in and I realized it was not caused by the window.

Whoever was behind me cocked their pistol with shaky hands. I sighed and slowly turned. My breath was caught as Mme. Giry came into view.

If I did not know any better I would say she looks like a ghost. Her eyes, they held no life. The circles around them told me she hasn't slept for days. Her skin was not the pale I would have liked seeing. Instead it was more then pale, pure white. A phantom's color.

"Antoinette," I whispered taking a step forward. She held her pistol higher.

"Do not come any closer!" She hissed at me. I frowned in confusion as I saw her whole body shaking with fright. "Tell me the truth Erik, is she alive?" Her voice was shaky yet firm. I frowned even more and nearly chocked as I almost forgot my Christine.

"Yes Antoinette. She is safe." I answered her. She gave a sigh of relief as she lowered her pistol only an inch.

"And De Chagney?" She demanded more firm. I glared at her yet I answered none the less.

"He is with Christine, un harmed." I said grimly. Mme. Giry lowered her pistol fully now. Her eyes now held anger and she rushed to me. I stood in one place not knowing what to do. Needing to know what she was going to do. She stopped in front of me; there was no more anger in her eyes. Only confusion and pity. She then gently places a hand upon mine and caresses it. She now focuses on my palm; she studies its lines of hatred, rage, and heart-ach, everything tragic.

She closes her eyes and glances away, a single tear travels down her cheek and she drops my hand. She stares in to my eyes, and with a single motion, her hand slaps my deformed cheek. Why? There were so many reasons, reasons I wish not to list.

I hiss in pain yet I do nothing, I do not hit her back. I do no such terrible action to Mme. Giry, the once was young lady who saved the helpless young monster in a cage.

"Why have you come back," she demands holding back tears. You always were strong Mme. Giry.

"You would not understand my reason if I told you Antoinette," I slowly tell her glancing away.

I know she frowns; even if I don't look at her…I know she's frowning.

I hear her sigh, she wants to ask me more questions, but she knows I will not answer. She has always known this. I heave a small sigh.

"I will be gone soon Antoinette, you won't ever see me again after that." I said making my way to the door. I made a quick glimpse behind my shoulder. Mme. Giry was not looking at me, she was no longer frowning. She in a way knows what will happen.

Thank you Antoinette Giry, thank you so much. Thank you for the kindness I needed, the discipline, the small tiny love that you tried constantly to give me. Thank you. Goodbye.

I walked where no one could see through the ruined Opera halls, the smell of burnt wood reached me and I just sighed before shaking my head. I caused that smell; I caused these once beautiful halls to be filled with black smudges of sadness and fear. I have ruined everything.

I made my way toward Christine's dressing room. As I glanced inside I was glad to see no fire has reached its doors. Yet it was empty, no maids or butler's were there to clean like usual. There were no fresh pink flowers to fill the room. There was nothing. There was no Christine.

I walked in; a sudden shudder went all around. I was not welcome here. That feeling will never leave me. I made my way to the mirror, the mirror that guided my love to our sanctuary of music. I found the small button that unlocked the mirror, I slid it to the side and as I was about to enter I stopped. A small object caught my eye. I glanced on Christine's desk, there laid a crimson rose with the black ribbon. The first gift I gave her after her grand performance. I did not want to be reminded of my past; I was soon to have new memories. Ones that did not involve Christine. But I found myself reaching out for the small rose. I picked it up swiftly and placed it gently in my pocket.

I entered the mirror and closed it behind me. I marched down the path to darkness. Down the path leading to a hell that was born when I was born. A hell that has been waiting for me for eleven years. Once that hell found me, it consumed me. Over the years, my hell has gotten worse. It over powered me in a way I thought it never could. It created a real monster.

Without realizing I found myself in front of the gondola, I stepped in and began to roll my way more into the darkness. Through the pure black water I pushed myself toward that place, that one place I have never forgotten. The lair I wrote music in, music that expressed my true self. My true yearnings.

I stepped off the gondola, as soon as my two feet made contact with the stone I stopped. I couldn't move. I took in the sight, papers everywhere, furniture destroyed.

The mob took all valuable items that I had, items that I collected over the years, items I have made since a small child. I took another step and stopped, I glanced at my organ. It was dusty with neglect; its beautiful wood ruined by god knows what. I took another step and stopped, I glanced at my music. Thrown about all around, but the same.

I was now able to take as many steps as I wanted; they traveled all over the once magical lair. I traveled to the area where I built, sewn, drew all of the things I needed during my time at the Opera. My drawings of Christine were surprisingly untouched, my clothes were untouched as well; my miniature stage of _Don Juan Triumphant _was of course the way I left it. Burnt down just like the once glorious stage above.

I traveled to my room; the black swan divan was untouched. Just like the rest all valuable items were taken, taken or destroyed. Anger that still lingered in my soul was slowly building up, but it descended. I kept one thing in mind. _This will soon be past_.

I glanced at the place where my music box once stood, it was gone. _This will soon be past._

I stared at the area where I kept my violin, it was gone. _This will soon be past._

I glanced on the bed I made for Christine, she was not in it. She was gone. _This will soon be past._

I left my room; there was nothing for me here now, not any more. _This will soon be past._

I gathered only my cloak and as I neared the gondola I found myself stopping turning toward the music scattered all over the ground. _Don Juan Triumphant_ still lives. Should I take it with me? Should I take it to remind me of what I should never do again? It is my best piece. My last great piece to remember forever.

_This will soon be past._

* * *

**I know...sorry!**

**Please Please Please Review!!!!!**

**Crys A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	5. Chapter 5: No Turning Back

**I need to apologize for not thanking all that reviewed!**

**Phantom' Ange: _I will gladly give more...it just might take awhile :( But thank you so much! I love vampire stories to lol, a lot of people mix it with Phantom and I just figured...well why not? lol_**

**rose123579: _Thank you for your review, I am sorry for making you wait a long time...I am just stuck on what to write, writers block is a B!tch! I hate it! lol I will try my best though I promise, I am writing till chapter nine so of course a lot shall be happening!_**

**Queen Ame: _Thank you for your kind words, I have not been able to check Phantom of Hogwarts yet but it sounds very interesting! I will try to see if I can get to it!_**

**Thank you all!!!!!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: No Turning Back**

I waited silently on the steps of the Daae tomb not hearing one sound. What have I got myself into? Am I selling my soul? Am I giving my life?

At this very moment I will do anything to get rid of my pain. I glanced up and saw the sun was setting.

Footsteps reached my ears suddenly, they were not light yet they were not heavy. They were not trying to be cautious, yet they were not trying to be inactive.

"Have you taken a walk around what will become past?"

The voice was masculine and smooth, going smoothly with the incoming darkness. The voice belonged to the one man who hopefully will give me a way out. Demetrius Beluin stood tall under the dead, cold tree. I stood silently.

"What is it you have to offer me?" I said finally thinking that I still did not know what I would receive. Demetrius grinned as he narrowed his green eyes, they somehow seem to glow.

"Eternal life," he says simply. I frowned and his grin became dangerous as he slowly approaches me with slick motions. "Eternal life having anything you want, doing anything you want. You will live to have it all Erik." He said his words holding no doubt.

"Is that so?" I asked simply. All he did in response was nod. "Explain to me how that is possible, you expect to me to believe you can give me eternal life. You expect to me to believe that I can have it all?"

"You did what I asked; if you did not believe me you would not have done so. You are so desperate Erik that you can do nothing _but_ believe me." He said his grin still in place. He stood still in his spot now; he no longer made steps toward me. This is where I make my choice. But suddenly a question comes to mind, a question that _must_ be answered.

"And what of my face?"

"It will be normal," he replied knowing exactly. I glanced away and took a breath as I took a step forward. Can I do this? Can I trust him? "What's not to trust?" he asks reading my mind like always. "How can you know for sure unless you do it?"

He was right, yet then again.

"Why are you so anxious?" I asked with a sneer. He shrugged his shoulders and took a step forward.

"I hate to see good blood go to waste." He answers. I frowned at the words spoken. "This is your choice Erik, never-ending life full of everything you could ever want or a lifetime of nothing but loneliness and longing?"

I knew my answer straight away, almost instantly. But that feeling of thinking I will regret it kept entering my mind.

_You will not regret it_, a voice said in my head. _This is something you will be glad about_, the voice belonged to Demetrius.

I took another step and stared into those eyes.

"Anything I want?" I asked, wanting to ask, needing to ask. Demetrius nodded.

"Anything you want," he says. "_Anyone_ you want," he mentions. I take a breath and bow my head. The choice has been made.

I slowly glance up to seal my fate only to gasp as Demetrius yanks me toward him and sinks his teeth deep within me. I growl in pain and grasp his shoulders trying to push him off! He was strong! Too strong! Suddenly I found myself growing weaker, and suddenly – memories began to come back.

I saw my mother and the fear and sadness in her sapphire eyes. I saw the freak show and the man who constantly treated me with such brutality. I saw young Mme. Giry and my rescue. I saw young Christine. I saw my whole tragic tale unfold. It was then I saw the beautiful little girl. I will always remember that doll like face; I will always remember the silly humor and the kindness this young one gave me. Then I saw Mme. Giry again. This is the last memory. The once young lady who helped save the helpless young monster in a cage.

I soon saw no more.

_Erik… awake._

My eyes were now open, and all I felt was blood sliding down my throat causing me to have a hunger I never knew I had, it frightened me. Yet I wanted more. Demetrius held me as I gripped harshly on his arm trying to get more blood. I drank from his wrist with such eagerness, as if there would be such a great surprise at the end of a great journey. No, there was another feeling. The feeling made me moan with delight and passion. I felt as if I were going to explode with each gulp I took!

"Enough Erik!" shouted Demetrius. I couldn't stop! Not now! Not when I am so close!

I was suddenly forced to stop as Demetrius yanked away and sent me plunging backwards into the snow.

I gave a chuckle, I was satisfied.

"Prepare yourself." I heard him say with fatigue and caution. His words meant nothing to me.

I suddenly began to frown, the hot passion disappeared and nothing but a burning sensation overwhelmed all of me. I growled as I made tight fists. I wanted to scream yet I couldn't. The pain! Make it stop!

The pain was everywhere, yet it only grew worse on my face. I placed my hands on top of my deformity trying to stop the pain yet it was useless.

"Make it stop!" I begged Demetrius. Demetrius however stood still.

"It happens to us all Erik, it will pass soon." He says.

I then begin to cough; I was gagging on something but what? I coughed and coughed and finally it came out. The color was indescribable and it made me sick.

A stretching pain was all over me, running all throughout my body making my muscles ach! A sharp pain then began to form in my mouth. What was it? It was a growing pain! Oh god what was it!

"STOP!"

"_What will soon become past is now past_."

Again all was dark. Everything was silent; I did not even hear the wind.

I slightly opened my eyes, the dark night was everywhere. Yet I saw everything clearly, these were not the eyes of the Phantom. These were something else, these are something better.

Slowly, I stood from the ground. Something was different, but what?

I then searched for Demetrius; I somehow knew he was still here. But where?

A smell then filled my senses. Some sort of fragrance, it was the kind the rich would use. I then turned, I knew where he was. I marched into the Daae tomb and there Demetrius stood. His back was to me, standing straight.

"What have you done to me?" I demanded. I hear him chuckle.

"Do not deny you don't feel just _a bit_ better," he says smoothly with a grin. I sneer a curse as I make my way to him. Demetrius then holds up one finger signaling me to stop. "You see? Your footsteps, they do not make a sound."

"I was able to that before you -"

"True! Yet you weren't trying now were you?" he says slightly glancing at me.

I frowned at his words.

"This is not happening,"

"Oh is it not?" he says turning to me. "Your eye sight, it is better yes?" Demetrius didn't give me time to answer. "You feel stronger as well, physically and mentally." His words were puzzling as he continued. "When you began to cough up something you were wondering what it was, it was all the illness that was in you. Any diseases that you have gathered through out your life it is now gone."

"That's not possible," I told him bold. Demetrius laughed as he took a step toward me.

"Not possible? Then tell me," he pulls out of his coat what I am guessing is a small hand mirror. "How is _this_ possible?" He places the mirror in front of me; I closed my eyes not wanting to see the deformity. I then heard his voice. He told me to look, to not be afraid. For some reason, I trusted his words and I looked.

"Oh my god," I gasped wide eyed.

"Sorry, not his work" Demetrius says handing me the mirror.

In the mirror was a man with no deformity. The skin on his right side was no longer distorted; it was no longer twisted and bumpy. It was smooth! My right eye was equal with my left. Everything was, perfect. How could this be?

"This is what happens when you become a vampire; every distorted part about you disappears and is replaced with something much better. That is what is so special about you Erik." He tells me standing behind me. I glanced at him through the mirror and frowned.

"What is so special about me?' I asked him with interest.

"You already possessed many of our talents, many of our gifts. Now that it is replaced you are even stronger then you once were, not only that, but it also means you are stronger then other vampires." His words were explained to me and I understood them perfectly. Just believing them was the hard part.

I shook my head and slid my fingers through my air only to lightly gasp. The wig was not loose, this was my _real_ hair!

"Are you still not convinced?" Demetrius asked. I slowly turned to him, my stare was blank, but my thought was clearly heard.

_This couldn't possibly be true._

I look back in the mirror at the handsome man. This couldn't possibly be me.

"What then? What do I need to do to prove it?" He asks with a small hint of need.

How could I believe this breathtaking dream? How could I be convinced? I suddenly turn to Demetrius knowing exactly what can convince me.

* * *

**Hopefully everything will get better! lol hmm...I wonder what Erik has up his sleeve? What do you think can convince him?**

**Please Review!**

**Crys A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	6. Chapter 6: What Am I?

**Hot4Gerry: _Hi! Thank you for reviewing! lol its funny because I WAS going to have him go for Christine but I had second thoughts and decided against it. This chapter kind of explains why. Also I agree with you about Erik being Evil. Writing this story and thinking he is Evil was a TURN OFF for me lol. But uh...yes...I mean...vampires are bad so...you know...but I am trying to keep Erik good for this story. And yes you are right, vampire's do not have reflections. But I watch a lot of vampire movies and some of them have reflections. So...I mean at first I was writing it and wrote he did not have reflections but I gave him one simply because it will be easier for me in later chapters. But thank you so much! It means alot that you are giving this story a chance. Hopefully I will not let you down! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Am I?**

The more I thought about me being immortal the more I feel like a complete idiot!

Demetrius and I make our way into town, making our way to proof that I am whatever Demetrius says I am. If his words turn out to be false and I am still a monster then it shall be no surprise to me, yet if his words turn out to be true… then I honestly don't know what I will do.

In a matter of minutes the whore house was in plain view. Men walked in and out of the house of pleasures, their faces either eager or satisfied. Their grins either anxious or relaxed.

I suddenly came to a stop; did I truly want to do this? It was only hours ago when I was thrown out of that place into the cold snow. It was only hours ago when I almost hurt an innocent girl. These thoughts made me take a step back.

Yet if I am indeed a handsome man now, perhaps the girl will not be afraid of me. Perhaps she will kiss me willingly; perhaps she will not shun me when I touch her, when I go near her, when I even look at her. These thoughts…made me take my last remaining steps into the whore house.

Taking a breath something came over me, it was something I never felt before, I felt frowning eyes on me. I then turn and I draw my brow together as I realize those frowning eyes belonged to Demetrius.

"What can I do for you love?" asked a familiar strong accented voice. I turned and saw the head of the house. It was the woman with the flowing red hair, the woman with her clothes purposely torn to show off her delicate skin. The woman suddenly frowns as she squints her eyes. "You seem awfully familiar." She says with warning. I take a breath as I stand straight; I lift my head a bit more letting the light hit my new fresh face. The woman's frown slowly disappears as she slightly grins. "But I have been mistaken before," she says, her voice low, soft and seductive.

"Forgive me for the confusion madam," I say slowly and cautiously.

"Is there anything specific you are looking for?" She then asks her fingers gently touching her neck. I swallow and I take a step forward.

"I am actually," I say. I then begin to describe someone familiar. Someone with brown curly locks and big chocolate eyes. Someone with smooth milky skin. Someone innocent. As I described the girl the woman slightly frowned.

"I have something like Monsieur, you are quite lucky in fact. Her innocence would be long gone yet thankfully she was saved."

She did not need to describe to me what happened. I knew _exactly_… what happened.

"I guess I should be lucky," I say slowly. She laughs then stands. She tells me to wait a moment and I nod to her. As she was gone the same feeling earlier took me, the feeling of confusion, the feeling of wanting questions answered. The feeling was strong and I turned to Demetrius. The feeling was now stronger then ever! Was he confused about something? I then feel the woman's presence behind me and I turn to her.

"I am sorry Monsieur but a man has already bought her. They just left into a room this very instant." She says slowly. I sigh with dread. Suddenly Demetrius' hand lands on my shoulder. I turn to him and watch as he approaches the desk.

"Good evening Madam," he says calm and smooth. The woman smiles and holds out her hand.

"Good evening Monsieur, could I be of service?" she asks. Demetrius takes her hands and brings it to his lips. The woman bites her bottom lip and takes a shaky breath.

"As a matter of fact you can," he says slowly before leaning in toward her ear. The woman anxiously leaned in toward him. I frowned as I wondered what words were being spoken, when suddenly a voice filled my ears, as if they were spoken right next to me. The voice was of course Demetrius.

"Is it possible the young lady my friend requests is brought forth? He wishes for no other." He says with a grin. The woman slowly glances at him.

"I am sorry Monsieur but I can't…"

She stops mid sentence as Demetrius places a finger upon her red lips.

"There is no need for such a negative word Madam, now will you please… send for the girl."

Demetrius pulls back and the woman stares at him with a blank expression. Suddenly she stands and turns to a tall man. She orders him to retrieve the girl and quick.

I let out a breath as I clear my throat. Demetrius glances at me with that same grin and returns back to his place behind me. Again that feeling came over me; the confusing vibe _must_ be coming from Demetrius. I turn to him and indeed his expression was a look of confusion.

"What exactly bothers you?" I ask him straight forward. Demetrius slightly grins.

"Just the fact that you choose the opinion of a stranger to tell you who you really are and not someone very, _very_ close to you."

His words were clear to me, why was I not going after Christine? Why was I not going to her doorstep to see if I am whatever Demetrius says I am? I stared into Demetrius' eyes.

"Christine wishes to start new. I will not stop her from reaching her happiness, especially after she has earned it." I tell him quickly. Demetrius opens his mouth as if to disagree, yet he grins and shakes his head.

"Monsieur?" the madam asks gaining my attention. I turn and watch as the woman walks toward me with the young girl by her side. The girl who looks like my Christine stares at me with a frown yet quickly looks away. I slightly grin, she still hasn't been taken.

"Is this what you are looking for Monsieur?" She asks slightly pushing the girl toward me.

At this very moment I stood before the girl wondering why I was not behaving like the monster I was before. With the anger she caused me to have I should be forcing her into that room and keeping her there till daylight. Yet here I am, calm and pitying the young girl. I did not even know her name.

The girl dare not look into my eyes; she slightly shivered at my presence. This was something I did not want. I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her face to mine. Her eyes glanced around until I demanded she look into mine. When her eyes settled on mine she stopped shivering. Perhaps it was because of my face? Or maybe my calm voice? Or perhaps my gentle hand that hold her small chin? Whatever it was, she stood still before me. Without fear in her eyes but something else. She now looked eager.

"Yes, she is exactly who I am looking for." I tell the woman. The woman nods and leads the way to a bedroom while Demetrius silently follows behind me.

In silence I walked with the girl to the room, I no longer looked at her yet she continued to look at me. I felt her eyes, her chocolate eyes. I felt them travel all over me, over my chest, my shoulders, my new features. Everywhere.

We reached the room and I watched as the woman opened the door for us. I then hear Demetrius' voice.

"Leave them there until he comes out," he says to the woman. The woman slightly staggers.

"Sorry Monsieur, but that may be longer then our usual…" again she stopped mid sentence.

"Now, now Madam. There is no reason to be harsh. Let him have his fun." He says running his finger down her cheek. "And while they are busy, I would like to have a chat with you."

"Just a chat Monsieur?" The woman asks. Her cheeks were flaring red; her mouth was hanging open as she stares at his lips. Demetrius steps to her and places his hand upon her hip.

"Will you show me to your office Madam?" He asks her. The woman doesn't speak, she only nods and she quickly leads Demetrius away. Before he wandered to far off he glances back at me and grins. He then disappears into the dark halls.

I turn to the young girl before me and noticed she was still staring at me.

"Shall we Monsieur?" She asks gently taking my hand. I glance down at her small fingers and how they entwined with mine. I then focus on her eyes.

"We shall," I say silently. She nods and leads me into the dark room. It was filled with candles, the girl then began to blow all of them out. I shook my head and stopped her.

"Its best to leave them lit," I say to her. The girl nods and looks away.

"Forgive me, earlier I was with a man and he preferred all the candles to be blown out." She says to me. I watch as she sits at the foot of the bed. I take a breath.

This is it, I will now see if it is all true. I shook myself of my old self. I will not need the deformed monster tonight. Tonight is a handsome man who will get what he has always yearned for. I take slow and steady steps toward the girl and note how she watches me from the corner of her eye.

"I thought the Madam said you were innocent," I ask her calmly. The girl stiffened as if frightened. She then lifts her eyes to mine.

"Oh no Monsieur please believe me! I am indeed innocent! The man never got the chance," she says quickly.

"Why not? Was he not interested?" I ask her. She slightly shook her head and bowed her head once more.

"To me it seems he was very interested. Yet he called me by a different name Monsieur."

"And what is your name?" I ask now fully in front of her. She remains silent and I grasp her chin just like before, and just like before I lift her head till her gaze meets mine. "Tell me," I say.

"Evangeline," she says silently. I grin and nod to her.

"Tell me something Evangeline," I say sitting on the bed next to her. She glances in my direction.

"Yes Monsieur?" She asks.

"If the man was very interested in you, why did he not take you?" I ask her. The girl turns away and becomes deep in thought. "Did he hurt you?"

"No Monsieur, it was something I did."

"Something you did?"

"Yes Monsieur, I revealed something he did not want revealed. He became angry and knocked me to the ground." She says cautiously.

"Why would he do that? What was it you revealed?" I ask her slowly placing my hands on her small waist. Evangeline remains silent only for an instant.

"I dare not say Monsieur, it is not my place." She whispers. I pull her toward my chest and she rests her head on my shoulder. I place my lips to her ear.

"Make it your place," I tell her with a whisper. She takes in a breath as she closes her eyes.

"His face Monsieur," she says gently. "He was deformed, I screamed at him. But I did not mean to Monsieur. I was so curious about him." She says trying to stay focused as my fingers danced on her small silky neck.

"He forgives you Evangeline," I tell her. She slightly moans as my hands trail down to her thighs. They went back up to the back of her corset and I began to untie the knots. "Where you scared of him Evangeline?" I ask her.

"I was Monsieur; I thought he might kill me. The look in his eyes was monstrous." She says. I freeze yet only for an instant. _A monster_. "Do you really think he forgives me Monsieur?" She asks me with such innocence! The corset was loose and I gently take it off of her delicate frame.

"Yes, he does. Trust me." I whisper as I place a kiss upon her neck. She groans as she places her hands on my knees. She moves up to my thighs and lingers there. I groan myself as my hands travel to her small breasts. She slightly shivers. From my touch or perhaps the chilliness of the room, I do not know.

I rub them and caress them with need and hunger. Evangeline slightly squirmed when I gently pinched her pink nipples. I grinned at her actions. I then place her in front of me; I sat her down on my lap just like before. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I immediately hardened before her. She runs her hands down my chest to my inner thighs, her hands rub against me and I groan deep. I move down to her skirt and began to tear it from her body. She gasps at my actions yet she did not stop at her actions on my manhood.

The skirt finally gone I throw it on the other side of the room and I focus on her body. Small, soft and innocent. At this moment, I refuse to think of her as my Christine.

I pull her to me and kiss her lips. My tongue forced entry and I got in without hesitation, Evangeline groans with delight as do I. My hands travel all over her till I finally settle down between her thighs. She places a hand on my chest as if worried. I stare into her eyes and tell her not to be afraid. _She no longer is_.

I place one finger on her bud and begin to rub; she moves her face away from mine as she closes her eyes. Her head falls back and she begins to moan. The hardness against my trousers was not doing me any good but in time I will be free of them.

Her wetness aroused me more then ever and I began to sway. I placed my lips upon her breast and begin to suck on her nipples. Evangeline throws her head up and she begins to moan out loud.

I need her ready for me, when I enter her I will not be gentle and slow. I need what I want, and I will get it my way.

I place my thumb on her bud and move two fingers to her opening. I slide them in and she gasps. Her tight walls tightened even more around my fingers as I moved them in and out of her. She groans and moans loudly and the sound to me was magical.

This is really happening! This is real. No dream could be this real. Does this mean Demetrius is right about me being a creature of the night? The thought just occurred.

Evangeline runs her hands over my manhood and my thoughts travel back to her. I stare at her face and watch as small beads of sweat covers her brow. She opens her eyes at me and stares at me with helplessness.

"Please," she begs. "Please go faster," her pleads were answered and I went faster. I went harder.

Just as I was about ready I suddenly frown as a sensation came over me. I shook my head and glanced back at the Evangeline. Yet as I did I heard a rough beating drum. It was no drum but the beating of her heart. It called to me. My breathing increased as my eyes traveled to her neck. Her blood, running fast and hard in her body just made me groan.

"Let go," I tell her. Encouraging her to climax. She then moves herself against me, moving as if she were riding me. "Let go," I say again. She moans loudly, begging for release.

"Let go," I say again. Only thing was it was not directed to her…but to me. Let go of what? The beating of her heart became louder and the blood in my veins runs wilder. My hunger for release stronger! My hunger for her became unbearable.

I drew her close to me and my lips came to her neck, I kissed it gently as she moved faster against me. Oh god I can't take this!

I sank my fangs in her. Fangs that was somehow present within seconds.

Evangeline, moaned…almost screamed as I felt her release. I then began to feel her squirm as her life was beginning to leave her.

"No! Oh god…please stop!" She begs. Her voice was not terrified. She sounded as if she were demanding release all over again. She squirmed and squirmed moving faster and faster against me. I was close! I'm almost there!

Suddenly an image appeared before me. It was a small child, doe eyes and curly hair. Suddenly another image appeared. It was the same child. Only she was now in the streets. Then another image, the girl was slightly older. She was in an orphanage. I then see her learning things. This girl was born on the streets and yet she still managed to get an education.

Suddenly I see the same girl only older. Her face became familiar and I knew who it was. Little Evangeline, she runs away form the orphanage only to end up here at the Whore house. I then see her as she is now; I see her being seduced by a man who covers his face. Only to have her rip his disguise away, she is thrown to the ground and crawls away in fear. I see her now. Being seduced yet again. I then see her dead.

I quickly pull away with a groan.

"No," I whispered. I focused on Evangeline. There was no more movement, no more sounds of her voice. There was complete silence. Her head was back, her closed eyes toward the ceiling.

"Evangeline?" I call. She does not answer. I slightly shake her yet again no movement. I then stand with her in my arms. I walk to the side of the bed and gently lay her naked form down on the bed. Her body was paler, her face held no color.

Evangeline was dead.

"Oh my god,"

My whispered cry was heard from the one man I wanted to see. A knock came to the door and I somehow knew who it was. I stood straight and covered the girl's naked body.

I rushed to the door and stared at Demetrius' grin. He held a handkerchief in his hand and slightly wipes something away from the corner of his mouth.

"Is everything alright Erik?" he asks calmly. "Finished already? That was faster then I thought." He says with a chuckle. Rage building up with each second I grabbed his collar and yanked him in the room. I slammed the door behind me and faced Demetrius with clenched fists.

"You Monster, what have you done to me? What am I?" I demanded with a growl, my jaw clenched tight. Demetrius slightly chuckles.

"Monster?" He asks with that same grin. I yank him more toward me.

"Yes, _monster_! What did you do to me?" I demanded through clenched teeth. Demetrius raises his brow in disbelief.

"Are you angry now? I do not see why. I gave you a gift Erik."

"A gift? I just killed somebody!" I bellowed with rage. Demetrius rolls his eyes.

"It's not as if you haven't killed anyone before,"

"Shut up!" I shouted throwing him against the wall. I released him and ran my hands through my hair. I took a breath trying to calm myself. I then glanced up at Demetrius who does nothing but straighten his coat.

"What do you _think_ I did to you dear Erik? I gave you great power."

"Great power?" I ask instantly. "Is great power killing innocent woman?"

Demetrius opens his mouth then suddenly closes it. He becomes deep in thought.

"Umm, no. But it can be." He says calm. I took a step toward him.

"You turned me into a monster," I declare with a glare. Demetrius frowns as he slightly glares.

"Is that what we are? Monsters?" He asks. "Dear Erik, if I recall…I believe when you were just human…you considered yourself a monster."

I was shocked to hear his words but dare not show it. He was right. I did declare the deformed man to be a monster, multiple times I declared it. Demetrius takes a breath as he continues.

"So Erik, if we are monsters then what were you? Huh? Are you reconsidering it? Are you saying when you were just a human, you were _just_ a human instead of a monster? What were you just an _innocent_ man?"

I was silent, I couldn't say anything. Demetrius chuckles silently.

"Erik you simply believe that just because we feast on what we need, we are considered monsters. Oh no. Are humans considered monsters simply because they feast on animals? No. They feast simply because they need to survive. We are doing the same thing."

I said no words as I sat down on a nearby chair. Demetrius takes a step toward me as he continues.

"We are surviving Erik, is that a monster? Someone who wishes to survive?" His words were cool and calm as he explains to me.

I sigh, taking all this in. I rub my hands on my face trying to decipher all this.

"I see you are very much confused," Demetrius says to me. All I could do was nod to him in return. "Come then, I believe they will be looking for the girl in a few moments."

"Right," I whispered to him nodding once more.

"Come on," Demetrius demands lightly. I do not stir from the chair. Demetrius holds out his hand and his face becomes that of a begging dog. "Please," he says gently. I sigh deeply. Why is this happening?

I stand, ignoring his hand I move to the door. Demetrius follows with a small chuckle.

"I thought you told that woman in charge not to disturb me when I leave this room? When I leave she will discover the girl." I said taking one last glance at Evangeline.

"Please Erik, that woman isn't even alive to see dear Evangeline."

I snapped my head at Demetrius. Confusion took me…I wondered why he killed the woman in charge…I wondered how he knew Evangeline's name. Demetrius then turns to me.

"I killed the woman in charge because I was hungry and I know the girl's name simply because her name is running all around in your thoughts Erik. Now do not worry. As they all say…" his voice now became dull as he said his next words. "She is in a better place."

* * *

**Hi all! Ok, chapter 6 is up! Three more to go till I get to 9...****I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also...there are going to be loads of new information on the next chapter explaining Erik's new...life...lol**

**Please! Please! Please Review!**

**Crys A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


End file.
